Ash: Aura Ace
by BlueInfernoX
Summary: Ash found an injured Riolu when he was young. Over the years he trained, gaining more friends. Now at age 15 he is ready to leave Pallet Town and become who he is destined to be. A Pokemon Master. Smart!Ash. Powerful!Ash. Awesome!Ash. Ash x harem. Ashxharem. AshHarem.


This story will have Smart!Ash. Ash will have a set of sic Pokemon for his toughest and strongest battles however he will also carry around a few extra Pokemon AND specialized teams for facing different kinds of opponents.

Misty-bashing and Garry-bashing will be heavily featured through Kanto (and Johto for Garry) while Paul-bashing will happen BIG TIME during Sinoh.

Ash's harem: Gissele and Sabrina. They are the only ones I'm _sure_ on. I'm thinking of adding some more but I'm not sure who.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Pokedex"**

* * *

**Pokemon**

**Ash: Aura Ace**

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

* * *

In the world, there are amazing and wonderful creatures that wander, known as Pokemon. They fill the oceans, growing in the mountains, flying high above the horizon, and share the landscapes of cities. Humanity and Pokemon alike have traveled together a long time to experience the excitement and challenge of the Pokemon battle, the beauty and grace of the Pokemon Contest and many other challenges that come together in harmony with each other and nature. Many dream of becoming the best at what they choose to be a person ... such is Ash Ketchem, a young man who dreams of being the world's largest Pokemon Master.

Our story begins in the Kanto Region in the small town of Pallet. Ash, currently aged seven, was a resident of Pallet Town who lived at a ranch just outside of it along with his mother Delia 'Leaf' Ketchum, a former Pokémon Trainer and Star Pokemon Breeder. Ash's father had died when Ash was only 4 years old due to cancer. Ash's father, Jason 'Red' Ketchum, was co-owner of a famous Pokeball company and, upon his death, had left everything he had to Delia and Ash. He had left them with 155+ Million PokeDollars. Delia had taken half the money and had put it into other investments while she put the other half into an account. She had spent some of the money and had a Pokemon Ranch built just outside of Pallet Town for her, Ash, and her Pokemon to live in while she conducted her breeder business.

Ash had loved Pokemon and Pokemon Battling since he saw his mother in a mock battle when he was three. Ever since then, Ash couldn't wait to become a Pokemon Trainer and go on his journey and fulfill his dream of becoming the world's greatest Pokemon Master.

But right now he wasn't in the best mood.

Ash spent much of his time in the laboratory of Professor Oak, where he played with the captured Pokemon sponsored instructors kept their Pokemon professor when the limit is reached six Pokemon team. He was just sitting down in the middle of a field in the large ranch that was connected to Professor Oak's lab when _he _walked up to him. Gary Oak, Grandson of Professor Samuel Oak. You would think that this kid thought that he was destined to become king of the world with the way he acted. He belittled anyone who didn't bow down to him and saw everyone as being inferior to him, no matter who they were. He really liked making other kids look stupid when it came to their Pokemon knowledge compared to his own. And today, his target was Ash. Right in front of all of his friends, Gary started quizzing Ash on Pokemon and what types they were. When Ash couldn't answer some of the questions, Gary started calling him all kinds of names right to his face and started saying how he'll never become a Pokemon Trainer with the way he currently was, even though it was the complete opposite.

Ash knew he know more about Pokemon than Garry did. Professor Oak always tried to help his grandson, he wanted him to be the best trainer he could be but instead all Garry did was ignore his grandfather thinking he knew everything and belittling Ash, who actually listened to Professor Oak and accepted his help so he could achieve his dream.

He wanted to be great just like his father was.

A champion.

A master.

And Garry's constant attacks at his skill before they where EVEN CLOSE to starting their their journey where easy enough to ignore but it was when Garry said that 'his father would bee ashamed that he had such a loser for a son' that it had become too much for Ash. He had immediately got up and ran away with tears in his eyes, much to the amusement of Gary. And that's how he got to where he currently was, sitting down with his head in his hands crying his eyes out.

'Stupid, stupid Gary!' Ash thought. 'Just because your Grandpa's famous doesn't mean that you can put down other people and their dreams.'

Ash was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard some coming from some nearby bushes. The sound scared off the nearby Butterfly Pokémon, who suddenly flew away from the noise leaving Ash alone, being curious he went to see what was making the noise. He wiped the tears from his eyes and moved over towards the bushes. He peered through the bushes and saw what had scared off the Butterfree.

"What's that Pokemon?" he muttered as he looked at a small Pokemon that he had never seen before.

It was a small, golden, dog-like Pokemon. Its legs and torso are colored black. It's tail was gold and it had a yellow collar. There are rounded bumps on the backs of it's forepaws. Finally, it had a black "mask" and red eyes. It was covered in all types of cuts and bruises and was currently bleeding all over the grass. Ash had just fully stepped through the bushes when it had turned it spotted him. It immediately tried to back up as it growled and glared at him.

Ash backed away slightly before he noticed it wince in pain once more. The young boy shook off his fear as he put his hands up in the universal peace gesture. He started to walk toward the small dog like Pokemon hoping it would understand him. "Easy! I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help." Ash said calmly

The Pokemon observed the human slowly walking toward him. He flexed his arms, ready in case the boy did anything. After Ash was close enough to touch the Pokemon, the creature looked into the boy's eyes and saw nothing but concern for the injured Pokemon. After a few seconds, it felt that he could somehow trust this young human and finally unclenched its small fists. However, doing so used up the all the energy it had left and caused it to collapse on the ground. Ash quickly closed the distance between them and checked over the mystery Pokemon was even more injured then he thought. It looked up at Ash from its position with its bright ruby-red colored eyes.

Ash smiled down encouragingly at the injured Pokemon. "Hold on buddy I'll help you."

Then he noticed a noise coming from the woods before a deep male voice came from somewhere nearby. "Now, where did that Riolu go? I know it's around here somewhere and the customer is almost here for it! I did not go through the trouble of capturing it only to have the stupid thing escape from his cage. I think that you'll need to increase the tension on the bars next time so it does not escape again. "

Ash eyes narrowed. "So that's what happened to him. How could anyone do that to a Pokemon!" Ash growled before he looked to the little Pokemon 'It'd be better to hide Riolu until the man leaves.' he thought to himself Ash turned to Riolu I was looking at the voice. "Riolu? Need you to come with me so we can hide you okay?"

The miniature jackal Pokemon looked for a moment before nodding weakly. Ash then moved and grunted as he helped carry the small dog like Pokemon to Professor Oak's lab. They had to stop a few times due to the fact that Riolu was badly hurt so Ash tried to be careful to the little guy and his injures, but finally managed to get to a grove near its current end to the laboratory. Riolu established Ash looked at the man who helped him in curiosity. Ash smiled before scratching the head injured Pokemon, carefully avoiding his injuries, as the Emanation Pokemon panted lightly like the dog it was similar to which made Ash chuckle lightly.

"Riolu not worry, everything will be fine here. Stand still I turn and rest while I find something to help with injuries." Riolu watched as Ash got up and ran to the laboratory as quickly as he could. Ash hoped the Professor was still looking over the Pokemon trainers as he approached the research center. Indeed the Professor was looking over one of his coaches Dodrio, allowing Ash to sneak unnoticed and take a hyper potion and bandages from one of the shelves before running out of the lab into the grove where Riolu left.

Unbeknownst to Ash, Oak just look at his trainers Dodrio when Ash realized sneak out of the lab. "I wonder why you need these supplies? Hmmm."

Meanwhile, Ash was able to make a swift return to the grove where Riolu left. The small dog-like Pokemon Ash looked curiously from their position as noted by the supplies in the hands of Ash. It sniffed the tip of one of the bottles in curiosity before he pulled back with a disgusted face. Ash laughed a bit before putting the supplies except the Hyper Potion. "Do not worry, this will help you get better now, this is going to hurt a little, but you will feel much better either?" The small dog-like Pokemon looked at the bottle of Potion before closing his eyes and nodded weakly. Ash took it as a sign of consent and spraying the potion starting on Riolu of injuries. The Emanation Pokemon hissed in pain for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief as a whistle. When Ash had finished with the potion took the bandages wrapped wounded canine Pokemon. When finished Riolu looked much stronger than before and needed to rest. Ash patted his head and saw the Pokemon as he fell asleep. He smiled when he heard a voice behind him.

"So this is what they need to eh?" Ash jumped to see that Professor Oak behind him. Ash quickly glanced guiltily at the floor.

"Sorry for stealing your lab instructor. Riolu but was badly hurt and..."

Oak Ash fired apology. "Riolu is a very rare Pokemon in this part of the world Ash, where did you get him?" the aged Professor said/asked with wonder. Ash then told him what happened and what he had heard. The teacher frowned. "It seems that this may have saved a pout baby Pokemon from a pretty nasty fate. Chances are that it met Mark Grey. He is a poacher of Pokemon using nets and other cruel devices to catch Pokemon and gives them to anyone wants them for a price. Officer Jenny in Viridian City warned me that might come this way. I'll call later to tell them what happened and maybe she'll manage to arrest the man. But I suspect that will be long gone by then, I personally I have no love by these despicable people." Ash growled when he heard Rico did. Anyone who would hurt a Pokemon deserved to go to jail or worse in your opinion. He turned to Riolu who was merrily on the floor sleeping. Oak smiled. "Well Ash, your mother called before you go home to dinner. Still I will Look after Riolu until you can get back. I have to say I'm quite surprised by it to be honest, not many can find a shiny Pokemon. "

Ash eyes widened as he looked at the Professor in shock as what he said sank in. A shinny Pokemon! No wonder that Grey guy was so angry he got lose. Shinny Pokemon where very rare and highly sought after Pokemon, since it was reported that about 5 times stronger than normally colored members of their species. Ash and smiled before leaning in and whispering to sleeping Pokemon. "I have to go now Riolu. But I'll be back for you buddy. I promise."

He stroked the head of the golden jackal Pokemon a few times before you get to run toward his home. Oak smiled at Ash actions before turning to Riolu. "That kid is going to be a great day, your ability to love and care will take away Pokemon like his father. Well, better tell Officer Jenny about Mr Grey. He pulled his Pokegear and called Officer Jenny, giving her all of the information about the situation while he watched the sleeping Shinny...

* * *

(A few years later)

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… CRASH!

A now 15 Year Old Ash Ketchum never was a morning person, and today was no exception. Looking at the smoking remains of his alarm clock, Ash grumbled under his breath about whoever turned on the alarm clock was going to pay. Over the past two years, Ash had woken himself up before dawn without help every single day. He needed to do this in order to have the quiet he desired in order to meditate. In fact he had already been up for an hour and was just putting on some work out cloths so that he could go for a morning jog.

Suddenly, Ash remembered what day today was and a smile broke out across his face.

Today was the day he would be getting his Trainer's license and his first Pokemon. Well, his first OFFICIAL Pokemon. He already had several, four actually. After that day when he found Riolu, he and the Emanation Pokemon became quick friends. Best friends. Brothers even, in all but species. Ash had told the little Pokemon about his dream and Riolu had promised to help him achieve it. Along with Riolu he had also gained three other Pokemon. And they where his family. Putting on a set of shorts and a t-shirt, he left the house and began running through town. As he left the house four figures joined him.

One was Riolu.

The next was a golden scaled, bipedal, reptilian creature. It has crimson scales and a cream underside. There is a horn-like protrusion on the back of its head, and it has narrow green eyes and a long snout. It has relatively long arms with three sharp claws. Its short legs have feet with three claws and cream-colored soles. The tip of its long, powerful tail has a flame burning on it. It was a shinny Charmeleon.

The third was a medium-sized, bipedal, crocodilian Pokemon with a pale pastel blue and yellow body. Croconaw has three clusters of dark, navy blue spikes on its body: one with three points on its head like a crest, one with two points on its back, and a diamond-shaped spike on its tail. Black markings surround its red eyes. Its lower jaw is yellow and pronounced, and its chest has an asymmetrical, yellow pattern resembling a spotted animal skin. Finally, four small fangs where peaking out from it's closed jaw. It was a shinny Croconaw.

The final one was a bipedal Pokemon similar in appearance to a theropod dinosaur. It is primarily pale forest green with a cream underside. There is belt-like green stripe across its belly. It's hands have two clawed fingers, and powerful legs with bird-like feet. It also had three long red leaves on its wrists, a large red leaf on top of its head, and two tails that had a leafy appearance and also coloured red. Finally it had yellow eyes. It was a shinny Grovyle.

All of his Pokemon where different, not just because of their different colouration.

Riolu had a red bandanna wrapped around his neck. Charmeleon had a scar over his right eye and a blue flame. Croconaw had a small black jacket on with cut outs for it's back spikes. And Grovyle had a twig in it's mouth.

All of his Pokemon had hard lives. They where the Pokemon always left behind by trainers, the ones who where never wanted, or returned because 'they didn't like them'. But at the same time, it was understandable considering their regions. In Kanto the fire starter would not be useful until the fourth gym which was a grass one, by which point you could catch several strong flying types. In Johto the water starter isn't strong against any of the gyms. The same with the grass starter of Hoenn, except it is only useful until the first gym and after that there isn't one that it can easily beat until the last gym. It was just strategic picking by the beginning trainers. And while you could hate it, it just can't be helped and you have to praise those kids for at least planning ahead.

Because of him studying under Professor Oak and how well he did he had met most of the Pokemon Professor's out there. He had meet these 'discoloured' Pokemon and they had become fats friends after they met Riolu and learnt that he had no ill will against them. It made Ash's smile as he remembered all of the times he had spent with his friends, training with them.

Although all of his friends where powerful, he knew all of their specialties. Riolu was extremely powerful physical warrior. Charmeleon was a special attacker. Crockonaw had high defense and special defense. And Grovyle was the best all rounder, although his is easily one of the fastest Pokemon out there.

The group soon ended their run and Ash headed inside to change. Coming back out just over five minutes later the raven haired teen smiled in the light of the sun. He was wearing a pair of grey and red trainers, a pair of dark blue jeans, he was wearing a black shirt with an image of a golden Pokeball depicted in the middle, a red short-sleeve jacket with a white stripe going down the middle of his back, a black backpack and a red baseball-cap with a white front which also had the image of a green tick mark in the middle. Around his waist was a sleek black belt with multiple shrunken Pokeball's, most of which where empty. He also had four shrunken Pokeball's near his belt buckle, all of which where decorated differently.

One had the red painted gold and three bumps on the top in the shape of a triangle, this was Riolu's Pokeball. Another had the red turned gold as well but the white was also changed into a blazing blue and on the top where five bumps that made an obscure 'C' shape, this was Charmeleon's Pokeball. The third was a pale aqua blue with four bumps that made a square, this was Croconaw's Pokeball. The final one had the red as a pale green and the white had changed into a pale red with two bumps in a straight line, this was Grovile's Pokeball. He had all of his Pokeball's personally... well... personalized for his Pokemon so he not only know's which Pokeball's are his but also which Pokemon is in which Pokeball.

Smiling into the light of the sky the group began to leave Ash's house and head towards the start of their adventure, the Pokemon moving into the trees when they reached the part of the small town where Oak's lab was held. It wasn't long before he reached the lab where the famed Kanto Professor resided at, but Ash saw a large group of people all congregated at the front.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Is that Ash-y Boy I heard?" claimed a very arrogant voice. Ash flinched at the sound of the familiar voice. The group of people dispersed to reveal an arrogant looking boy with spiky brown hair.

"Gary Oak." Ash grunted.

"So what are you doing here Ash-y Boy?" Gary said smugly, getting up in Ash's face.

"I'm here to get my trainer's license." Ash shrugged. While he did have Pokemon, they where classed as family pets until he was an official trainer "And by the way you look, I suppose you already got your license and your first Pokemon?"

"You know it, and it's right in this Pokeball." Gary said, revealing his starter's Pokeball

"No, duh, where else would it be? In your ear?" Ash asked sarcastically as he walked past the boy

"I wouldn't bother though if I was you. A loser like you has no chance at becoming an even decent trainer." Gary mocked, making his fangirls giggle

"You know Garry, yo must be a bigger loser than I thought if all you know how to do is insult someone who wasn't even looking for a fight." Ash said off offhandedly

"What?!" Gary growled as the girls gasped at Ash, as if no one had ever talked back to Gary before

"I could take you down right now." Ash said as he turned to look at Garry with narrowed eyes

"Oh yea?" Gary taunted

"Yes, now bring out your Pokemon so I can take it down." Ash smirked

"Go Squirtle!" Gar yelled as he threw his Pokeball into the air. Out of the ball came a white light that formed the small turtle Pokemon

"Char, your up." Ash said. His trusty fire team mate jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of him

"Ha! You gonna use your stupid sick pet?" Gary mocked, not knowing anything about shiny Pokemon or even thinking about the fact that the Pokemon was obviously stronger than his was "You didn't even pick the one that has a type advantage!"

"I don't need it." Was all Ash said

"Tackle!" Gary yelled as he pointed at the golden Charmeleon. The Squirtle nodded before it charged but the golden scaled fire lizard just stayed still. However when the newly given starter hit Charmeleon, the little Level 5 Pokemon stumbled back while holding it's head and crying

"Sorry little one." Ash sighed before he clicked his fingers

"MELEON!" Charmeleon roared as his left claw glowed bright silver before he slashed at Squirtle and sent the little turtle flying. When he hit the floor it was revealed that he was knocked out, his eyes swirls

"What?!" Gary gasped "Impossible! There is no way that a loser like _you _could beat _me_!"

"I have been training my 'pet's since I was seven. They are all also shiny Pokemon, Pokemon that have a different pigmentation from different Pokemon of their species. It doesn't do anything for the Pokemon over all, but it is common to see that their stats are all among the top tear for their species." Ash explained making Gary gape "Plus there is the fact that your Pokemon is brand new from Professor Oak, only Level 5, while my Pokemon have all been training for years without stressing ourselves and are all now about Level 34."

"No way!" Garry yelled "There is _NO_ way that is possible! You are a looser!"

"Think what you want Garry, but either way I just showed you." Ash explained as Charmeleon ran into the trees again, joining with his friends and hiding inside the ranch while Ash walked up the steps to the lab and gently knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing the elderly professor "Ah Ash, good to see you."

"You too Professor Oak." Ash said as he entered the building. "I'm here to get my new Pokedex."

"I know you are." Professor Oak replied. "And I take it you intend to take them all with you?"

"There's no doubt about it." Ash replied with a smile

"Good." Professor Oak replied. He handed Ash a small black device that was slightly sleeker than a normal Pokedex and kinda resembled a Nintendo DS "Here's your National Pokedex Ash. I am very happy that you asked for it. With your divers Region team the information that this will give you will be essential."

"I know Professor." Ash nodded "I want to be able to train my Pokemon to the best of their ability so that their deepest potential can be unlocked. So, together, we can be the best we can."

"I'm glad to hear that Ash." Oak smiled at his young protege "To be honest, Gary's knowledge is very limited compared to yours, well even compared to other trainers your age. Why do you refuse to show him how large the gap is between the two of you actually is?"

"I just did outside." Ash chuckled "Besides, all he's doing is underestimating me, which will certainly bite him back later."

Oak shook his head. "Just try to be kind, he's still my grandchild after all." Ash chuckled before nodding

"Okay, Professor, I'll try." Ash smiled

"Thank you Ash." Oak smiled "Now, why don't you check on your Pokemon's stats?"

Ash nodded before he flipped the Pokedex open and scanned his four Pokeballs. Soon their images began to appear on the screen followed by information

**Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon  
**

**Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies.  
**

**Gender: Male**

**Level: 37 ********(Note: This Riolu refuses to evolve)**

**Nature: Serious**

**Ability: Inner Focus (Hidden ability: ****Prankster)**

**Evolution: Evolves to Lucario**

**Moves: Focus Palm, Shadow Claw, Reversal, Dig, Brick Break, Focus Blast, Rock Smash, Poison Jab and Aura Sphere.**

**#Note: This Riolu also knows several moves that are not registered by the Pokemon League Researchers#**

**Note: This Pokemon is a shiny variation.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / ****/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

The screen then flashed and the picture changed from Riolu to Charmeleon.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / ****/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon  
**

**When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the air temperature to unbearably high levels. **

**Gender: Male**

**Level: 36 ****(Note: This Charmeleon refuses to evolve)**

**Nature: Brave**

**Ability: Blaze (Hidden Ability: Solar Power)**

**Evolution: Evolved from Chamander/ Evolves to Charizard**

**Moves: Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Dragon Rage, Fire Fang, Fire Blast, Dragon Claw, Sunny Day, Incinerate and Will-O-Whisp.**

**#Note: This Charmeleon also knows several moves that are not registered by the Pokemon League Researchers#**

**Note: This Pokemon is a shiny variation.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / ****/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

The screen then flashed and the picture changed from Charmeleon to Croconaw.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / ****/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon**

**It opens its mouth wide and attacks, and if it loses its teeth, they regrow quickly. **

**Gender: Male**

**Level: 35 (Note: This Croconaw refuses to evolve)**

**Nature: Impish**

**Ability: Torrent (Hidden Ability: Sheer Force)**

**Evolution: Evolved from Todotile/ Evolves to ****Feraligatar**

**Moves: Water Gun, Ice Fang, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Surf, Waterfall, Dive, Scald, Aqua Jet and Hydro Punch.**

**#Note: This Croconaw also knows several moves that are not registered by the Pokemon League Researchers#**

**Note: This Pokemon is a shiny variation.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / ****/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

The screen then flashed and the picture changed from Crockonaw to Grovyle.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / ****/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon**

**When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the air temperature to unbearably high levels. **

**Gender: Female**

**Level: 33**

**Nature: Hasty**

**Ability: Overgrow (Hidden Ability: Unburden)**

**Evolution: Evolved from Treeko/ Evolves to ****Sceptile****  
**

**Moves: Giga Drain, Leaf Blade, SolarBeam, Sunny Day, Energy Ball, Grass Knot, leaf Storm, Magical Leaf and Iron Tail**

**#Note: This Grovyle also knows several moves that are not registered by the Pokemon League Researchers#**

**Note: This Pokemon is a shiny variation.**

"Wow, you guys are even better than I thought!" Ash smirked at his friends power. They all cheered around him in glee "Well, since we're done here. Return!" the Pokemon where then surrounded by a red light and returned to their Pokeballs.

"Now, I still need to give you a Pokemon Ash." Oak said, catching Ash's attention "Unfortunately, the three starters have already been taken."

"Oh." Ash sighed lightly

"Which is why, I think you should have this one." Professor Oak said as he suddenly threw a Pokeball at Ash. Said raven haired boy easily caught the thrown Pokeball and looked down at it in shock. The Pokeball was all yellow with a brown thunderbolt on the top, the outline of the thunderbolt was also pushed up

"Is this...?" Ash asked in shock

"Sure is." Oak smirked making Ash's face split into a grin

"Come on out, Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he threw the Pokeball into the sky. The Pokeball opened and, in a flash, a small Pokemon appeared on the table. It was covered in yellow fur, and its ears where long and pointed with black tips. It had a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. Its forearms where short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet had three toes. It had two brown stripes on its back, and its tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base.

The little mouse Pokemon looked around for a few seconds in confusion before it looked at Ash and smiled before it cried "Pikapi!" and jumped at the boy, hugging him.

"Hey Pikachu!" Ash greeted with a smile as he hugged the little guy back. Pikachu was a new Pokemon on Oak's ranch, a Pokemon that didn't come from a trainer. It was an injured Pichu when it arrived just under a year ago, and Ash helped heal it. The little fella evolved shortly after then. The two became great friends but Ash felt that Pikachu belonged to Professor Oak since it was his ranch and Oak caught Pikachu with a Pokeball when it was Pichu so he could help it. Even though Pikachu wasn't his Pokemon, until now that is, he still trained with the little guy ever since he evolved and showed the same fire for battle that Ash had within his soul "Are you sure this is okay Professor?" Ash asked him mentor

"Sure. I know how great friends the two of you are, I wouldn't feel right splitting you up." Oak smirked before he then added "And Ash, happy birthday."

"Thanks... but what did you say that?" Ash asked in confusion

"Well, as a present and because I know you can handle it after looking after your team for years, I have granted you the ability to hold up to twelve Pokemon at any time." Oak explained

"On way?! Really?!" Ash exclaimed in excitement

"Sure am." Oak smiled

"Oh, thank you Professor!" Ash cheered "Well, we're off! See ya!"

"Pi pika chu pikachu!" Pikachu called behind him as he clung to Ash's shoulder

"That boy will go far." Oak mused with a grandfatherly smile.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Ash ran out of the laboratory only to suddenly stop when he reached the bottom step because he had almost ran into someone at the bottom of the stairs. Looking up he saw that it was his mother. Ash just smiled at her "Hey mum!" Ash said "What are you doing here?"

"I came to wish you luck, my little Pokemon Master." Delia Ketchum smiled as she pulled her son into a hug before she pulled back and looked into his eyes "Promise me you will be safe."

"I promise." Ash said with a loving smile

"Go, quickly, before I change my mind." Delia smiled

"Okay, see ya mom!" Ash smiled as he began to run away, into the sun rise and out towards his adventure

"Remember to change your 'you know what's every day sweety!" Delia called after him, making Ash stumble slightly

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Ash yelled back in embarrassment as Pikachu began to laugh on his shoulder

"Be safe Ash." Delia whispered as she saw her son leave Pallet Town and off on his own. She then looked to the sky and smiled "Oh, I miss you so much sweet-heart. We both do." Delia then unconsciously reached behind her and held her hair-tie "You'd be so proud of him, he is just like you..." Delia then slowly took her hand away, accidentally pulling off her hair-tie as well, and her soft brown hair fell down in waves, a few stands hanging in front of her ears "... Red."

* * *

(With Ash)

Ash continued running for several minutes before he stopped, panting. Pikachu jumped of his shoulder and looked at him excitingly. "Oh, right!" Ash said as he pulled out his team's Pokeball's and threw them into the air "Come on out everyone!" Out of the balls came his Pokemon, the four all standing strong "Okay, first things first, let's check your stats out Pikachu." Ash said as he looked at the mouse Pokemon before the screen flashed and information covered the screen

**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon  
**

**When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build up and cause lightning storms. Forest dwellers, they are few in number and exceptionally rare. The pouches in their cheeks discharge electricity at their opponents. The Pikachu are believed to be highly**

**Gender: Male**

**Level: 29**

**Nature: Bashful**

**Ability: Static**

**Evolution: Evolved from Pichu/ Evolves to Raichu**

**Moves: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Volt Tackle and Thunder Punch**

"Sweet." Ash nodded "You need a bit of a push, but besides that you're great." He remembered his training with Pikachu. The little guy was a rocket. His speed was his greatest weapon, once he got moving nothing could hit him. The problem was his defense against non-physical attacks, hit by a few flamethrowers or gusts from a Pokemon up to five levels lower than itself and he would be out.

"Pika cha pi pika pikachu." Pikachu said in pride as he puffed out his chest

"Don't get full of yourself Pi, we still got some work to do." Ash said, making Pikachu deflate and the other members of the team chuckle. Their attention was caught by a rustle of leaves near them. Looking to the side they saw three Pokemon leave the bushes; a Sandshrew and both a male and a female Nidoran "Wow, three potentially powerful Pokemon. Let's get 'em guys!" the group cheered "I choose you, Pikachu!" this made all of his other Pokemon Anime-drop "What? Pikachu is the lowest level so he is the safest to use. Now, Pikachu, use Thunder Wave!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled as he got onto all fours and his cheeks sparked. A small...well...wave of thunder was fired from Pikachu's body, which hit the three enemy Pokemon and made them become covered in lighting "Now, Quick Attack followed by a quick Thundershock!"

"PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA!" Pikachu chanted as he began to run at an extremely fast speed, bouncing between the three Pokemon rapidly before jumping into the air "PIKACHU!" the three Pokemon fell to the floor, their eyes swirls

"Alright!" Ash said as he pulled out three Pokeball's "GO!" throwing them at the downed Pokemon the balls shock lightly before they clicked and Ash smirked "YES!"

"PIKA!"

"LU!"

"CHAR!"

"NAW!"

"Vyle." The Pokemon all cheered, Grovyle just nodding

"Well, let's check these guys out." Ash said, pulling out his Pokedex

******Sandshrew**, the Mouse Pokémon  


**Sandshrew hates moisture and lives in holes it digs in dry places. It protects itself by curling into a ball**

**Gender: Female**

**Level: 6**

**Nature: Sassy**

**Ability: Sand Veil  
**

**Evolution: Evolves to Sandslash**

**Moves: Scratch, Defvence Curl, Rapid Spin and Rock Climb.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / ****/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

The screen then flashed and the picture changed from Sandshrew to Nidoran .

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / ****/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Nidoran Male, the Poison Pin Pokémon  
**

**Its horn is larger than the female's and its Horn Attack is quite powerful.**

**Gender: ... Do I need to say it? Okay, male.**

**Level: 7**

**Nature: Jolly**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Evolution: Evolves to Nidorino**

**Moves: Leer, Peck, Focus Energy and Poison Tail.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / ****/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

The screen then flashed and the picture changed from the male to the female Nidoran

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / ****/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Nidoran Female, the Poison Pin Pokémon  
**

**Its poison pin is quite powerful for its size, but its horn is smaller than a male'.**

**Gender: ... Do I need to say it? Okay, female.**

**Level: 7**

**Nature: Rash**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Evolution: Evolves to Nidorina**

**Moves: Growl, Scratch, Tail Whip and Skull Bash.**

"They'll need a lot of work." Ash sighed, the others nodding in disappointment "Well, let's head off to Veridian!" the group began to walk through Route 1, heading towards the next stop of their journey.

Looking to the sky they noticed a large bird Pokemon fly through the sky, not knowing what it was and how far away it was they didn't care much.

Little did they know, the giant bird was the Legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh.

The Legendary Pokemon was looking down at the Chosen One, blessing his journey.

The son of the two greatest Pokemon trainers in recent history.

The Blazing Fire Red, the Battler, and The Calculating Leaf Green, the Evolver.

No wonder this boy was gifted.

Able to us Aura.

His ability to pull the full potential of a Pokemon out through his pure soul.

It will certainly be interesting, watching this great warrior grow.

* * *

Ash's Team:

**Lu**:

Species; Riolu

Gender: Male

Level: 37

**Char**:

Species: Charmeleon

Gender: Male

Level: 36

**Croc**:

Species: Croconaw

Gender: Male

Level: 35

**Vy**:

Species: Grovyle

Gender: Female

Level:33

**Pi**:

Species: Pikachu

Gender: Male

Level: 29

**Sandshrew**:

Species: Sandshrew (Yet to be nicknamed)

Gender: Female

Level: 6

**Nidoran male**:

Species: Nidoran male (Yet to be nicknamed)

Level: 7

**Nidoran female**:

Species: Nidoran female (Yet to be nicknamed)

Level: 7

* * *

And there you go, first chapter.

Just so everyone knows, Ash will have two sets of Pokemon.

One is his main team, his six strongest. They have been decided and locked. The other six is a rotation group which he changes depending on what type of battle he will be involved in, the actual group of Pokemon used normally using at least one of his main team up until the end of/ half way through Johto.

Please leave reviews for Pokemon you want Ash to catch and girls to add the the harem.

What do you think?


End file.
